


Regrets Confessed

by bobasheebaby



Series: In Their Hearts [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: When Liam notices something is up with Drake he pushes for answers. What happens when he finds out about the night in New York?





	Regrets Confessed

“Drake what is wrong with you? You’ve been moodier than usual since we left New York.” Liam asked earnestly.   
Drake looked up from where he sat in Liam’s study. They had just arrived home to Cordonia and were to go drinking later that night. Liam was supposed to be working, but apparently Drake had worried him, causing Liam to ask him to his study to talk. Drake wasn’t sure what to say, he knew what he didn’t want to say, what he shouldn’t say. “I’m fine,” Drake replied.   
Liam looked at him, analyzing his friends face. “Really Drake? You don’t look ok, you know you can tell me anything. So what’s wrong?” Liam asked.  
Drake rubbed his hand over his face. “I’m fine. Re…” he started only to be cut off by a glare from Liam. Drake sighed. “Fine. I did something I regret. Just trying to figure out how to get past it.” Drake answered.  
Liam raised an eyebrow. “What did you do? Surely it can’t be that bad.” Liam implored.  
Drake sighed again. He’s not going to let this go until I tell him. Might as well get it over with. He thought. “In New York, the night you got engaged I was upset, because I knew what it meant for us. I was at a bar, I got drunk, really drunk. I got into a fight…” Liam raised his brow. “No, not like that! I bumped into someone, I was an asshole, well….I ended up hooking up with him in the bathroom. I immediately hated myself. So I’ve kinda been beating myself up over it.” Drake recounted.  
“I see.” Liam said getting up and walking around the desk. “Do you want me to help you forget?” He asked placing a hand on Drake’s cheek, pulling his face to look at him.   
Drake’s eyes searched Liam’s for a sign that he was mad, jealous, anything. Drake stood, “yes,” he breathed as his lips found Liam’s. The kiss was hard and hungry, breaking only when they needed air. “Do you want me to make you forget he ever fucked your tight little ass? Do you want me to fuck you so you forget?” Liam growled.   
“Yes. I want your thick cock buried in my ass pounding me until I forget.” Drake answered, his hands undoing Liam’s belt and pants. He shoved down Liam’s pants and briefs, freeing Liam’s hard thick length from its confines. Drake reached to stroke Liam’s cock, but Liam grabbed his wrist stopping him. “This is about making you forget. Pull down your pants and bend over my desk.” Liam commanded.  
“Yes my King,” Drake replied quickly undoing his pants and pushing them down around his ankles. He turned and bending over Liam’s desk while Liam grabbed the lube from the drawer.   
Liam squirted some lube on his fingers and started to work open Drake’s tight hole. He slipped in one finger then two, twisting them as he worked them in and out of Drake’s ass. Drake moaned at the feeling of Liam’s fingers pumping in and out of him.   
“You like that baby? You like when I fuck your ass with my fingers?” Liam growled as he slipped in a third finger eliciting another moan from Drake. Drake let out a gaspy moan as Liam worked his tight hole faster twisting his fingers. Liam bent down and planted a kiss on Drake’s shoulder as he removed his fingers.   
Liam stood back up and positioned himself behind Drake, the head of hard weeping cock pressed against Drake’s hole. “I’m going to make you forget his touch. I’m going to make you forget he was ever inside you.” Liam growled as he slowly pushed his cock into Drake’s tight hole.   
“Oh fuck Liam! Yes!” Drake moaned.   
Liam started to slowly thrust into Drake’s ass, hands griping Drake’s hips for leverage.   
“I’m going to make you fucking forget. I’m going to make you remember that this tight ass is mine.” Liam growled. He punctuated his words by thrusting harder and tightening his grip on Drake’s hips tight enough to leave bruises. Drake moaned in approval.   
“Jerk yourself off.” Liam commanded as he pounded into Drake’s prostate.  
“Yes my king.” Drake replied as he started to stroke his hard length in time with Liam’s now pounding pace.   
“I’m going to fuck this little ass. I’m going to fill you with my cum.” Liam grunted as he continued thrusting at a grueling pace.   
“Fuck. Yes my king. Fuck my ass. Make me forget. Fill me with your cum.” Drake groaned.   
“Cum for me. Cum for while I pound your tight ass. Cum for me as I pound you.” Liam growled thrusting even harder.   
Drake grunted and stroked himself harder. “Oh fuck! Liam!” He roared as his cock squirted thick milky cum over his hand and Liam’s desk.   
Liam kept pounding Drake’s ass until his thrusts started to falter and his cock started to twitch and he came spurting hot cum deep in Drake’s ass with a loud moan.   
They pulled apart and cleaned themselves up, pulling their pants back up and straightening their clothes. “So did I make you forget?” Liam asked with a smirk.   
“Yes.” Drake replied. They shared one quick kiss and then Liam waved him off so he could get back to work.

A/N: It’s a wonder April and the other suitors didn’t know about these two the way they go at it. They certainly aren’t quiet, and we know they forget to lock doors. 


End file.
